


Curses always recoil

by middlemarch



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Marriage, Morning After, Murder Mystery, Names, Outtakes, Romance, Southern Gothic, Tea, Wardrobe Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: In which Mary reflects, Jed deflects and his wardrobe is once again discussed.
Relationships: Jedediah "Jed" Foster/Mary Phinney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Curses always recoil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Mansion House Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384296) by [BroadwayBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/pseuds/BroadwayBaggins), [Fericita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita), [MercuryGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryGray/pseuds/MercuryGray), [middlemarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch), [sagiow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagiow/pseuds/sagiow), [tortoiseshells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoiseshells/pseuds/tortoiseshells). 



“Good morning, Mrs. Foster,” Jed said, offering Mary a cup of the China tea he’d learned she preferred, despite Boston’s history with the stuff, an ironic situation he frequently reminded her of when he was in particularly whimsical spirits. His smile this morning was calm but so tender, so joyously affectionate Mary found herself blushing as she took the saucer, then chuckling to herself.

“Too sweet? There was no lemon, for all this place fancies itself on par with La Meurice,” Jed said, shaking his head.

“No, it’s fine. It’s only-- I don’t think you’ve ever called me Mrs. Foster while we’ve been here. You didn’t even call me Baroness von Olnhausen very often, only Miss Phinney, after you gave up on Marchioness,” Mary replied. “And then, since we’ve arrived, hardly anyone has managed to call Emma Mrs. Stringfellow or her sister Mrs. Squivers. Dear Henry called Eliza Mrs. Foster and I haven’t a good idea why, but Anne hasn’t corrected anyone calling her Miss Hastings. One might almost think there is some prohibition, some larger force at work.”

“This is rather more transcendental than you commonly are before your tea and buttered toast,” Jed remarked.

“I believe you may only hold yourself responsible for that,” Mary said. “A good night’s rest makes all the difference.”

“Is that what that was?” Jed asked, raising an eyebrow, his tone with too much gladness to convey any true teasing.

“Wasn’t it?” Mary affected a look of complete innocence, held his gaze as she took another sip of the tea. Her bad leg still ached, but less fiercely, and the tension that had been like a claw at her neck and shoulders had also dissipated. Their renewed intimacy was not a panacea but it was necessary as air, as water, as sustaining to her as her mathematics, her faith in the divinity of numbers.

“No one’s called Mrs. Diggs ‘Miss Jenkins,’” Jed pointed out.

“There’s no spirit, mystical entity or supernatural construct that would ever cross Charlotte. Only you were ever foolish enough to do that,” Mary quipped. “Oh dear, it does seem rather cold to engage in such… badinage when a man’s been murdered not twenty-four hours ago.”

“Gallows humor, Molly,” Jed said. “Not unusual at all for this place. And who knows, maybe you’re right. Maybe Mansion House Hotel is cursed. I shall be on perpetual look-out for ghouls, phantasms and wretched revenants, though Heaven help us if Bullen returns so soon!”

“Jedediah, to hear you speak so, a man of science—”

“Only a man who wants to make you smile again, Mrs. Foster. See, the curse is broken,” he said, leaning in to kiss her gently but not at all quickly. “Mmm, just enough sugar. You’re delicious.”

“I’m late, or I will be if I dawdle any longer and I daren’t keep Anne waiting,” Mary said, setting down her tea. “Mind you lace my stays tight enough. I expect I’ll need the support. And Jed, perhaps the Brunswick green waistcoat with the quilted silk turnovers today? Out of respect?”

“Out of respect for you, then, Molly. Not for Bullen, no matter how he’s met his end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Emerson.
> 
> In the mid-18th century, the French postmaster, Charles-Augustin Meurice (born 1738), understood that English tourists wanted to be on the continent with the comforts and conveniences they were used to at home. In 1771, Meurice opened a coach inn on Rue Edmond Roche in Calais, the Hôtel Meurice de Calais. In 1815, he opened the Hôtel Meurice in Paris, originally located at 223 Rue Saint-Honoré. Le Meurice offered everything to make life easier for the traveler; apartments of various sizes, areas set aside where travelers could sit and talk, specialty laundry soap, English-speaking staff, and currency exchange, among other amenities. The hotel advertised, "For an English traveler, no hotel in Paris offers more benefits than Le Meurice."In 1835, Le Meurice moved from Rue Saint Honore to its current location on the Rue de Rivoli, in a new luxurious building, close to the Tuileries Palace. A wealthy clientele followed, and during the July Monarchy to the French Third Republic, Le Meurice welcomed the high society of the time, who appreciated the quality of service, the refinement of the rooms and lounges, as well as the exceptional location of the hotel in the heart of Paris, near luxury boutiques.
> 
> Brunswick green is a common name for green pigments made from copper compounds, although the name has also been used for other formulations that produce a similar hue, such as mixtures of chrome yellow and Prussian blue. The pigment is named after Braunschweig, Germany (also known as Brunswick in English) where it was first manufactured. It is a deep, dark green, which may vary from intense to very dark, almost black. The first recorded use of Brunswick green as a color name in English was in 1764.


End file.
